1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for resenting and orienting a stock box for removing or receiving articles.
2. Background of the Invention
A particular but non-exclusive application of the apparatus lies in supplying boxes of parts to work stations beside an assembly line.
Particularly in the automobile industry field, there are to be found numerous assembly stations where operators need to take parts from boxes containing them for the purpose of mounting the parts on the motor vehicle that is being assembled.
The boxes are generally of large size and are fixed to a pallet.
When the boxes are placed on the ground, the operator must, on each occasion, bend down to remove a part. As the box empties, the movement that needs to be performed becomes more and more tiring.
In addition, once the box is empty, it must be replaced with another box, and that takes time. Naturally, another solution consists in providing a second box that is full of parts, placed beside the first. Nevertheless, it will be understood that under such circumstances, a certain amount of working space is wasted pointlessly.